Los Juegos del Amor cap2
by CyllySuria
Summary: Es el segundo capítulo de esta hitoria de amor entre Ron y Hermione... pero no todo es color de rosa para ambos...


CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR:

-Bueno, a las 7 entonces-contesté y saludé a todos con un simple gesto de la mano y me fui a la oficina del ministro para la reunión, sin mirar a Ron.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2**

-Señorita Granger¿usted qué opina?-me preguntó el ministro de la magia tomandome desprebenida.

-Disculpe, señor ministro, estaba algo distrída¿me puede volver a decir la pregunta, por favor?-repliqué un poco nerviosa. El ministro me miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Le preguntaba qué era lo que usted opinaba acerca de lo que haremos con los ex-mortífagos que pertenecían al Inombrable.

-Bueno, yo opino que este es un tema que se lo deberían plantear a los aurors ya que de eso se encargan ellos.

-Muy bien, señorita Granger, yo creo lo mismo-respondió el ministro tomando los papeles de la mesa-Buenas tardes

-Buenas tardes-saludé levantandome de la silla para estrechar las manos con mi superior.

Salí de la sala hacia mi oficina. Caminaba distrída por un pasillo cuando una mano tomó mi hombro con mucha fuerza dándome vuelta.

-Será mejor, Granger, que te alejes de MI Ron en paz-dijo Sashka Veyyil con voz atronadora y, probablemente, no acostumbrada a perder.

-¡Já¿TU Ron?-pregunté mirándola inidiferentemente marcando la palabra "tu".

-Sí, mi Ron, mirá Granger: Ron, Harry y Ginny siempre me han hablado de ti y em di cuenta que siempre te atrajo Ron...

-Disculpame Sashka Veyyil pero Ron fue, es y será un amigo-la interrumpí de manera cortante sintiendo un leve cosquilleo en el estómago.

-Eso espero-contestó dándose vuelta de golpe, rosando mi rostro con su brillante cabello negro.

"Ya entiendo por qué Ginny decía que le caía mal Sashka Veyyil...¡Si es una engreída!", pensaba mientras cerraba la puerta de mi oficina con el hechizo "Fermaportus". Saqué una hoja blanca de un cajón y agarré una pluma para escribirle a mis padres que quizá iba a llegar más tarde porque iba a cenar con unos amigos. "Si es que voy a allá", dijo una voz de repente dentro de mi cabeza. "Por supuesto que voy a ir", le reprochó otra voz.

-¡Basta!Eso lo decido yo-murmuré en voz alta y cerrando los ojos para alejar aquellas voces de mi cabeza.

-¿Hermione?-preguntó una voz familiar de detrás de la puerta.

-Pasa, Eric-contesté sin antes decir "Alohomora". Él era un compañero inefable muy apuesto, morocho y de ojos claros, que siempre me había pedido de salir con él, pero por alguna extraña razón siempre lo rechazaba.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-me preguntó sentándose enfrente mío.

-Bien...¿y vos?-contesté tomandome la frente, agotada.

-Bien¿segura?-dijo mirándome a los ojos sin creerme.

-Sí, sí-comenté sin importancia. De repente, una idea se cruzó por mi cabeza. Corrí a sentarme al lado suyo y tomé sus manos.

-Por favor, Eric, tienes que ayudarme.

-Sabés que por ti haría cualquier cosa.

-¿No vendrías conmigo a la casa de un amigo?-le pregunté mordiendome el labio.

-Sí¡por qué no!-comentó sonriendo. Lo abracé contentísima y volví a mi silla-Gracias.

Tomé la hoja blanca y comencé a escribir.

-¿Qué haces?-me preguntó.

-Ehh, disculpa estoy escrbiendo una carta a mis padres

Se produjo un silencio en el que solo se escuchaba el razgueo de mi pluma. Cuando terminé de escribir la carta, la sellé y le comenté a Eric:

-¿Me acompañas a mandar la carta?

-Por supuesto

Salimos de mi oficina y nos encaminamos a la lechucería.

-¿Quiénes son tus amigos?-me preguntó rodeándome con un brazo.

-Son unos amigos de toda la vida que nos lo veía hace mucho tiempo-respondía con pesadez sacando su brazo.

-¡Oh¡Vamos Hermione!no me digas que no tienes ganas...-exclamó Eric parándose enfrente mío sin dejarme pasar.

-No quiere, Eric, tu también eres mi amigo-comenté empujándolo.

-Pero podríamos ser más que amigos-siguió eljoven tomandome la mano. Lo solté y empezé a caminar lo más rápido posible.

-Bueno, como quieras, pero me temo que no podré ir contigo a la casa de tu amigo.

-Has lo que quieras-dije sin mirarlo y entrando a la lechucería de golpe. Le indiqué a una que viniese conmigo. Le amarré la carta y la acompañé hacia la ventana donde la observé volar hasta que no se la vio más. Me di vuelta y me encontré con Eric.

-Creí que te habías ido-comenté saliendo de la lechucería.

-Eso quieres¿verdad?

-Sí-contesté, enojada. Oí los pasos de Eric irse hacia otro lado. Caminé lentamente hacia mi oficina que quedaba dentro del departamente de misterios.

Ya se estaba por hacer las 7 de la tarde. Salí de mi oficina y me encaminé al ascensor. Llegué al sector de aparición donde desaparecí para reaparecer en Grimmuald Place.

-Bienvenda nuevamente, Hermione-comentó Harry volviéndome a abrazar.

-Gracias, Harry-contesté un poco seca.

Parecía que mi viejo amigo se dio cuenta porque me soltó casi al instante.

-Buenas tardes-comentó una voz arrogante entrando a la sala.

-¡Ah, hola!-saludé a Sashka sin darle importancia y añadí mirando a Harry-creí que era un encuentro entre viejos amigos.

-Lo era, pero quiso venir igual-me susurró al oído y dijo más fuerte-Ven, Mione, en la cocina están todos.

-¿Todos?-pregunté asombrada.

-Sí, todos

Entramos en la cocina y un estruendoso grito de "¡Hermione!" invadió la sala. Allí estaban los padres de Ron (Molly y Arthur), Lupin (con la túnica tan remendada como siempre), Tonks (con el pelo color rosa chicle), Ojoloco Moddy (más viejo que nunca), los hermanos Weasley (incluyendo Ron y Ginny) y el mismísimo Albus Dumbledor. Me quedé profundamente pasamada al ver a todos allí.

-A si que ella era la sorpresa¿eh, Harry?-preguntó Lupin, acércandose a mi para tomarme la mano.

-Buenas tardes, profesor-saludé sonriendo pero para mi sorpresa Lupin comenzó a reírse.

-¡Vamos, Hermione¡Ya saliste de Hogwarts!Puedes decirme tranquilamente Remus-me comentó sonriendo. Le devolví la sonrisa un poco nerviosa.

-Está bien...Remus-contesté.

-¡Oh!Ya te acostumbrarás-dijo guiñandome un ojo, bromeando. Me saludaron acaloradamente el señor y la señora Weasley (esta con demasiada fuerza) y luego Tonks.

-¡Hermione¡Tanto tiempo!Anduviste desparecida¿eh?

-¡Hola, Tonks!-saludé abrazándola, sonriendo. Después llegó el turno de los mellizos Weasley. Por alguna razón, Fred había tardado mucho más abrazándome que su hermano George. Luego, me encontré cara a cara con Dumbledor.

-¡Buenas tardes, profesor!-saludé con una cortés sonrisa.

-Señorita Granger, tanto tiempo...creí que no iba a ver más a la mejor alumna que tuvo Hogwarts.

Me ruborizé y fui a saludar a Ginny y luego a Ron, aunque un poco más seca a este último.

Nos quedamos conversando durante un buen rato y cenamos la abundante comida de la madre de Ron.

Era pasada la media noche cuando me di cuenta de la hora que era.

-¡Oh, por dios!Son más de las doce-exclamé levantándome de la mesa de golpe.

-¡Oh!Es verdad... bueno, Hermione, por favor ven a visitarnos todos los días a la sala de aurors¡de verdad que te echamos de menos!-me comentó Harry rodeándome con un brazo.

-Por supuesto-contestó sonriendo. Saludé a todos y desaparecí. Llegué a mi casa al segundo después y me fui a a acostar a mi habitación con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara.


End file.
